Terrible Things
by BreeTrinity
Summary: What happens when you leave someone to dwell on their feelings of helplessness? Where are you? I miss you... Come back, please? RATED M FOR SAFETY
1. Chapter 1

First time making a GaaSaku Fanfiction and I haven't written any Fanfictions for almost 3 years… (High School Sucks)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I did however have this idea while I am listening to music.

There was a time in my life when I was actually considered… normal? Is that the word for it? What did they consider me now?

Sakura looked outside of her barred window. She wasn't crazy. She just… didn't care? No, she cared; she really and truly did... Just not about anything that isn't about the one she loves and longs to see. Nobody talked about him or the reason he left her… But his siblings came to visit sometimes to check on her… They pitied her and she knew it… They had ever since that day...

~~~Flashback~~~

Sakura had been lying in her hospital bed, weeping. She had just found out that she lost what was most _important_ to her and he wasn't here whenever she needed him. She was lost and confused with the suddenness of everything. She forced herself to think of how she had gotten to that point.

She had been going to surprise him with a picnic for their three year anniversary even though it seemed as though Gaara had forgotten, again. She didn't blame him though. He had a busy schedule and never really had to remember long-term dates. She was going through a green light when her phone rang inside her pocket, making her fumble for it, looking downward slightly. She didn't even notice the semi-truck coming at her, unable to stop.

She remembered pain, extreme pain, then seeing Gaara's name on her cell phone screen, alerting the missed call. Then total blackness.

It had seemed that she was in a coma for two weeks and Gaara had never left her side, not even once. She had woken to seeing Gaara whisper that he was so sorry repeatedly. She didn't know what was making him so sad until she tried to move and pain shot through her body, her heart monitor racing. She twitched her fingers which alerted Gaara and he'd run from the room which sent in Temari, Naruto, and Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade immediately dabbed water into her mouth from a sponge to wet her tongue and lips. "Sakura, what do you remember?" Tsunade was careful not to talk to loud. "Gaara…" Sakura stared off to where he went out the door. Sakura instinctively touched her stomach, waiting for the movement but felt nothing. Her eyes looked glassy for a minute and Tsunade pet her head gently, "I'm so sorry Sakura… Your baby is gone…"

~~~End of Flashback~~~

She hadn't seen Gaara since that day. She had replayed everything she could think of in her head to why maybe he had up and disappeared. After she got out of the hospital, she went to get a replacement cell phone due to cracks in the old one. She had finally figured it out, that had to be it!

She looked at the last call she had in her old phone and it certainly was what she thought. Gaara had called her and, because of someone's breaks going out, was now blaming himself for the loss of their child?! The thought at first made her understanding…

Then, Gaara still hadn't reappeared after a month, she was beyond belief FURIOUS! How come he didn't just come back and talk to her about it? She didn't blame him! She blamed faulty brake companies and cheap-skate semi-truck owners! She needed him!

Whenever nobody had as much as heard from Gaara for five months, Sakura had stopped eating and leaving her house for all purposes. She hadn't wanted anything and silently hoped that Gaara would come back so she could tell him that she didn't blame him and still loved him and wanted to be with him more than anything in this world. Where was he?

She had ended up collapsing whenever Temari had come over to try and force her to eat, again. She knew the reason why they put her into an asylum. Actually, quite a few reasons combined.

1) Her Depression

2) Needed Unbiased Opinions

3) Refusal to Eat.

Temari had made sure she was put into one where they were allowed to force feed you through a painful tube if you didn't eat a meal on time or in a healthy portion. Tsunade made her feel utterly betrayed whenever she had signed a paper saying that Temari and Tsunade had to see improvement before even considering letting her out of here.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door and she got up to answer it, knowing if she didn't they would barge into it anyway. At least, she had thought that, until she had opened her door and froze at who she saw standing there…


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Hello everyone! I'd like to thank FallenCrimsonStar for reviewing because I love your stories so very deeply! Currently babysitting so… Here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the characters…-mumbles- if I did Sakura would be with Gaara and Sasuke would be in a hole somewhere… I mean WHUT?! I said nothing… -cough- Story idea is mine though… Review please! If not, eh… I still love you though! (Its 3 am….)

Sakura was standing face to face with a green-jumpsuit wearing freak that's head looked like someone sat a bowl on his head and attacked his hair. The over-enthusiastic male grinned at her and screamed, "YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL! YOU ARE THE POWER OF YOUTH AND TOGETHER WE WILL CREATE BEAUTIFUL AND YOUTHFUL CHILDREN!" The man attempted to pounce on her but got thrown down the hallway and implanted his body forcefully into the wall at her strength.

She sighed and looked at her calendar, it's been two years now… maybe I should try… She leaves her room slowly, the brightness of the hallway nearly blinding her as she fully stepped into it.

Her pink hair was matted and looked like a huge knot on her head. She was sickly pale and she walked to the food area. Whenever she walked in, everyone went silent. She moved over to the cooks and blushed in frustration, "May I have a Sloppy Joe and some water?" The cook smiled sweetly at her and nodded, "Of course, honey!"

Some noise casually started back up as she took her plate to an empty table and sat down. She knew they were all shocked… She was the only patient who got forcefully fed…. every day since arrival!

She ate as fast as she could without making herself sick. After she had eaten all she could, which happened to be five Sloppy Joes, she went into the nurse's room. The nurse practically fainted at the sight of Sakura which made her want to giggle but she held it in, she wanted to be serious about this, "I need you to have me cleared so I can use a razor to shave… I promise it is to ONLY shave… Hell, I don't even need a razor if you get me razor less shaving cream! I just don't want to feel like the child of a Troll Doll and Furby!"

The nurse laughs and smiles politely at Sakura,"It's nice to hear you actually talking and finally out of your room. While you're here I'll do a check up and then I'll ask one of the female guards to be there while you shower, alright?" Sakura just nods and sits in a reclining chair they used for check-ups, since most the people here needed to be restrained.

After her check up, she was followed to the large showers by a guard who almost dropped their jaw when she saw who it was who asked for the bathroom supplies, "Are you feeling in a rather good mood or what, Sakura? You've finally left your room for the first time that you aren't being forced out!"

Sakura smiles at her, "I decided that it is time for me to start acting like a normal person and suck it up." She took the shampoo from the guard and started to scrub it into the pink ball of what she called hair. "I just hope you brought a few brushes because I may never get my hair unknotted alone…" Sakura turns the water on, flinching at the heat on her dirty scalp. The guard handed her a hairbrush and she started yanking it through her hair roughly.

After three hours of being in the shower, Sakura finally looked somewhat presentable. Her hair was down to the small of her back and her teeth had been cleaned and her breath was fresh. The guard loaned Sakura some clothes to wear. She was sure that the guard was curious as to how she would look in normal clothes rather than a gown.

So, here she was, sitting in the conference room of the asylum while she waited to find out why she was being held there. She was wearing a short black skirt and pink ballet flats with a white shirt that slumped over one shoulder to expose her pink tank top. She blushed when she had stared at herself in the mirror. The guard had even had someone, likely the nurse, bring in some make-up so I could add color to my pale face.

Suddenly the door swung open and slammed against the wall behind it and when she looked to see what caused this she was swarmed by Naruto, Temari, Ino, Kankuro, and Lady Tsunade who all played hot-potato with her in hugs. She got to Lady Tsunade last who refused to stop hugging her for five minutes and was, surprisingly, sober!

After she had been smothered with love and attacked with questions, she sat at the conference room's table and ate all her favorite foods. Whenever she took the first bite of her fried chicken, everyone had stared at her with their mouths opened widely, was it really that surprising to see her eating? She smiled at Naruto who had brought ramen and crackers for her, then at Temari who had brought her chocolate, OH HOW SHE MISSED THAT!, next to Ino who brought French fries and a hamburger, finally to Temari, Kankuro and Tsunade who brought her the fried chicken, Temari having bought the chicken, Tsunade making the flour mixture, and Kankuro having actually cooked it!

And for the first time in over two years, she smiled at them, actually smiled! She heard their collective gasp and giggled, which made Naruto literally FALL out of his seat.

What happened next, however, shocked her the most….

Author Note 2: Well, It took me 50 minutes to write this!


	3. UPDATE!

Guys, I know its been FOREVER since I updated and you probably wanna beat me up! But my fiance came down for Christmas and distracted me while I was trying to write so I got pissed off and ended up with writer's block! THEN my puppy got hit by a car and even though he is walking again, he is still in need of help otherwise he flops around weirdly. My teacher assigned us an essay on The Crucible and I PROMISE I am secretly working on multiple chapters to bulk upload and make you all love me again! Please bear with me! I love you all!


End file.
